


MadaKao: no need for wishes (because i've got you)

by Niki_Chorissu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Year Kaoru Hakaze, 1st Year Madara Mikejima, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, madakao cuddle under the stars, please they're just so in love you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_Chorissu/pseuds/Niki_Chorissu
Summary: “That’s why no matter how many shooting stars I come across, I’ll only wish when the time is right.”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	MadaKao: no need for wishes (because i've got you)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M BACK THIS ONE IS LONGER ENJOY

As Kaoru sat in the car staring out the window, he remembered something Madara had said to him when they were still first-years.

“On the nights that the stars are shining bright, I always make a single wish to the sky!” Madara had announced boldly, swinging his arms back so his head was resting in his palms.

“Ehh~? Isn’t that only what you do with shooting stars?”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Kaoru-san! Wishes are bound to come true if you really put your heart into it!” Kaoru found himself being pushed up against Madara, their arms touching as Madara scooted closer to him. 

Madara’s hair smelled like grass that day, a natural aroma that was almost nostalgic to him, and maybe it was from rolling in the field that whole day, but Kaoru felt that peculiar but comforting scent suited Madara perfectly.

“When you... put your heart into it?”

“Yep, yep, that’s it! But that’s also exactly why I’ve never wished on a shooting star before.” Madara said, his voice softer than before, and he outstretched an arm towards the glistening sky as if he were trying to grab at the stars before them. “Shooting stars are for wishes with more meaning. It’s like those special attacks in the action games that Chiaki-san likes!”

“Ah, yeah, even if you bring Moricchi into this I still won’t understand, y’know?” Kaoru questioned, and Madara responded with a hearty chuckle as he leaned his head onto Kaoru’s shoulder. 

“What I mean is I’m waiting for the right moment, Kaoru-san!” He said as his eyes softened, as if he was wandering deep into thought. “That’s why no matter how many shooting stars I come across, I’ll only wish when the time is right.”

_ When the time is right, huh? _ Kaoru thought to himself as he paid attention to the way the stars reflected in Madara’s green eyes, as if they were green pools sprinkled with sequins.

_ I wonder when my right time will come. _

“...oru-san. Kaoru-san!” As Kaoru gradually lost his train of thought, he heard the familiar voice of Madara calling out his name. “Did something happen? You’ve been spaced out for the last 10 minutes...” He sighed, and Kaoru quickly shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me, Mikejima-kun, I’m okay. More importantly, did you need something?”

“Oh, it’s nothing! I really just wanted to point out how beautiful the stars looked tonight~.” Madara chuckled, and Kaoru responded with nothing but a curious hum before leaning in closer to look out the window.

The stars, indeed, were beautiful. There was something about the clear air in the countryside that allowed them to see every little speck of light in the sky that sent a tiny shiver down Kaoru’s spine. And as he recalled what Madara had told him about wishing on shooting stars, his eyes darted from constellation to constellation as he took in the mesmerising landscape in front of them.

“Wait, Mikejima-kun.” Kaoru said, suddenly perking up in the car seat as his eyes widened with excitement.

“Hm? What’s up, Kaoru-san?”

“...Do you want to pull over and stargaze for a little?”

~~

The wind blew gently against their faces as they sat in the field alone, with Kaoru’s head nuzzled into the crook of Madara’s neck and their pinky fingers intertwined within the grass. The night was aglow with stars amongst a clear, dark sky with the moon looming high over it, as if glitter had been sprinkled atop a velveted blanket, and the two could do nothing but gaze out in awe at the stunning sight before them.

“Cassiopeia.” Madara broke the silence suddenly, almost startling Kaoru as he pointed up at a small group of stars in the sky.

“Hm?”

“It’s one of the lesser known constellations, but there’s quite the beautiful story behind it.” He chuckled, and as he pulled Kaoru into his lap with a contented sigh, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder, he continued to tell a story quietly, not wanting to ruin the tranquil atmosphere that they had created.

“As Cassiopeia was banished to the sky, she got stuck amongst the stars whilst tied to her throne with rope as a punishment for eternity. Cepheus, the husband of Cassiopeia, couldn’t bear to spend another waking moment without his beloved queen, so Zeus flung him up to the sky as well, landing right next to his wife.” Madara sighed, and slid his hand up onto Kaoru’s wrist to guide his finger to where the constellation of Cepheus remained.

“Huh~, Mikejima-kun sure knows his stuff about constellations, doesn’t he?”

“Now, now, that’s a story for another time, Kaoru-san~” He said, and let out a quiet sigh as he averted his eyes back to the sky. “Kaoru-san, can you imagine that? Being so in love with somebody that you’d rather get stuck in outer space than be without them?” 

As Kaoru hummed thoughtfully, only one person came to mind for the many minutes he sat there thinking in silence. Kaoru knew that spending eternity with somebody as a mere human would never be possible, but despite the impossibilities, at the moment there was only one person he would stay with forever, without even thinking about hesitating.

“I don’t even need to imagine that.” Kaoru said, and as he leaned his head up against Madara’s chest, he could hear his heartbeat gradually increasing with every passing moment. “After all, the person I’d willingly stay alongside until the end of time is right here with me.” That was all it took for Madara to break, and Kaoru found himself running short of air as Madara engulfed him in a hug that just about squeezed the life out of him.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! Mikejima-kun, learn to control your strength, would you?!”

“No way, no way! It’s Kaoru-san’s fault for saying something that made me incredibly happy~!” Despite the fact that mere minutes ago he was trying desperately to keep a calm mood going, Madara was now yelling cheerfully at the top of his lungs while Kaoru wriggled out of his boyfriend’s iron grip.

“Jeez~, you really don’t ever change, huh?” Kaoru sighed as he snuggled back into Madara’s arms, their fingers dancing amongst themselves as they gently brushed their fingertips against each other, making furtive little gestures before Kaoru eventually linked their hands together.

Madara began to hum a hushed lullaby, running his fingers through Kaoru’s knotted hair as he gently leaned back into the grass, bringing Kaoru down with him as his breathing began to slow, and eventually Kaoru’s eyes fluttered shut, still enveloped in the familiar warmth of Madara’s body as he drifted off to sleep.

That night, Madara couldn’t help but admit that the stars were spectacularly beautiful. Each constellation stood out brightly, so bright that it reminded him of a sight he had never even seen before. Perhaps it was a sign, or a vision from a past life? Madara would never find out. 

But even as exquisite as the sky appeared, his eyes always seemed to wander back to the sleeping individual in front of him. And as a loving grin appeared on his face at the beauty that he was so lucky to call his love, he stood up, carrying Kaoru in his arms, and as he slowly treaded towards the car, Madara whispered the words that had been lingering in his mind that whole evening.

“Kaoru-san, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t think I’ll ever need to wish on a star again. After all, you’re even prettier than all the galaxies in the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> woo oh yeah hoo woo woo hoo oh yeah woo yeah woo woo hoo yeah


End file.
